Fluffy Fluff for the Fluffster and his Fluffy Friends
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Assorted Sabriel/Destiel drabbles written by Spells. Lots of fluff! TAKING REQUESTS
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Spells.**

"GABRIEL JESUS ANGEL CHRIST YOU WILL COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE OR I SWEAR TO YOUR FATHER I'LL-"

"You'll what? Yell at me with a name that makes no sense?" Gabriel said playfully, suddenly appearing beside the hunter.

"Gabriel," Sam sighed angrily. "You son of a bitch."

"Oooh, I see someone opened my birthday present! Did you like your cake?" The archangel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why the FUCK did you put STRIPPERS _in my birthday cake_?!" Sam bellowed. Gabriel took a step back.

"Woah there, Sam-squatch, calm your perky little nipples down."

"_I will not calm my_—wait, what?" Gabriel burst out laughing.

"Kidding, kiddo," he said. "Oooh, try saying _that_ ten times fast.Kidding kiddo, kidding kiddo, kidding kiddo, kidding kiddo—"

"GABRIEL!"

"Alright, fine, sorry," the angel apologized. "I won't do it again."

"You promise?"

"Well—"

"Gabriel!"

"Can I be the stripper in your cake?" Sam choked. Gabriel clapped him on the back. "Kidding, kiddo. Happy birthday!"

And with that, the archangel disappeared, leaving Sam Winchester standing there, unsure what the fuck had just happened, and sporting a slight, confusing boner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabe, I said _no more candy_," Sam Winchester scolded the archangel as he prepared to pay for their groceries.

"But Sammyyyy, I'm a growing boy!" Gabriel protested.

Sam snorted. "Like hell you are."

"Please?" The Trickster gave his best shot at puppy dog eyes. Sam just laughed at him.

"If I buy you some candy now, will you _promise_ not to zap any up when we get back to the motel?"

"But you looked so sweet covered in—" Gabriel caught the look in Sam's eye. "Alright, fine. I promise."

"One more thing," the younger Winchester added.

"What _now_?" Gabriel whined.

"Can we get M&M's instead?" he asked, grinning like a little boy. Gabriel ruffled his hair affectionately, and Sam's face became serious in a second as if he suddenly remembered, oh, I'm over 30.

"Sure, kiddo, M&M's it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow!" Five-year old Castiel yelped as he felt a sharp tug at his small wings. He turned around and saw Dean, his best friend forever, looking rather confused and holding two midnight blue feathers in his hand. "Dean!"

"I'm sowwy, Castiel," Dean stuttered, having recently lost both of his front teeth. He had claimed to be_ 'more grown up now'_, but Castiel just thought he sounded stupid.

"Dean! Don't take feathers from my wings! It hurts!" the tiny angel cried.

"You said you wike it when I touch your wings!" Dean protested.

"Dean, grow your teeth faster."

"Shut up," Dean said almost sadly. "It makes me more grown up now!"

"You sound silly," Castiel giggled.

"Do not!" Dean launched himself at the angel and tackled the messy-haired boy to the ground.

"Dean, you're hurting my wings again!" Castiel wailed. Dean abruptly stopped tackling the poor angel and looked at his beautiful wings.

"I'm sowwy, Cas," he sniffed. Dean began to softly stroke the place where two feathers were suspiciously missing. "Does it feel better now?"

"Anna says you have to kiss it better," Castiel informed his friend. Dean leaned over and kissing the angel's wing.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yep!" Castiel replied, grinning. They stood up, and the angel suddenly placed a small kiss on Dean's cheek. "Thanks, Deanie!"

"Hey, I told you not to call me that!"

"Well I like it!" Castiel said happily.

"I'm gonna get you!" Dean cried, and started chasing Castiel around the playground. The angel could barely run he was laughing so hard.

Castiel's older sister, Anna, and Dean's mother, Mary, watched from afar with small smiles adorning their faces. _Ah, kids._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank my muse for giving me ideas for all these drabbles.**

"Dean," Castiel began, "why are you watching me wash the dishes?" He titled his head to the side. Dean cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm not watching you, there's—um, there's a bird outside the window!" Castiel whipped his head around to search for the bird.

"I do love birds!" the angel cried. "Where is it?"

"It's, uh, gone. You missed it. Sorry."

"Too bad," the angel murmured, and went back to his chore.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Where did you get those flowery washing-up gloves?" Castiel looked down at the colourful gloves and smiled.

"I got them from Wal-Mart, remember? You took me there and we—"

"Yes, Cas, I remember," Dean said quickly, the tips of his ears turning red. "I...I like them." Castiel smiled a real smile and Dean couldn't help but think he was adorable.

"Thank you, Dean." The angel turned back to the sink and started humming. Suddenly, Dean came up behind him.

"You know," said Dean, whispering into the angel's ear, "I'd love another round, if you know what I mean." It was Cas' ears' turn to go a lovely shade of pink before he turned around and captured the Winchester's lips in a kiss.

"I agree with you," he said seriously, before clutching Dean's shirt and pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
